fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Toxin
|-|Human Form= |-|Etherious Form= |-|Dragon Form= Summary Toxin(Also known as Aether) is a Etherious Demon who is currently leading the Tartoros independent guild. He is one of the Twin Dragon Kings, in which he is the "Dragon King of Demons". He is a Dragon Slayer and a demon created by Zeref. He was seperated from Komodo after 23 years of using his body as a shell. Originally created 200 years ago by Zeref, he was called Aether when he was first created. He was made in case Zeref decided that E.N.D needed to die, and Aether was the demon specifically made to combat him. Created with the ability to merge with a mortal and modify their magic for its own power, he was considered to be E.N.D.'s equal by most Etherious. Aether escaped from Zeref roughly the same time as the Fairy Tail Generation was children, as he merged with Komodo when Komodo was but a child. As her merged with Komodo, Komodo gained a new form, the Toxic Dragon Slayers Form. But this form was not without its drawbacks. Due to Komodo not realizing that he has a Demon inside of him, whenever the Toxic Dragon form was activating, the two personalities clashed and gave Komodo's body a personality in which he only saw rage and would attack anyone, ally or foe. During a point in which Komodo was unconscious during a battle, Toxin finally communicated with Komodo, informing him that he did indeed have a demon form. He also informed Komodo that if he consciously gave the Toxic Dragon form full control, there would be no contradiction and the raging mixture that Komodo & Toxic's personality's created would no longer appear. From this point onward, Komodo gave the Toxic Dragon full control whenever he was unable to beat an opponent. After the war between Alvarez and Ishgar, Toxin communicated with Komodo through a dream, and told him that if they were to beat Acnologia, then all dragon slayers would need to be there, which would be impossible due to Komodo having two dragon slayers inside of his body. Toxin told him that there was a ritual that would be able to separate the two personalities into two separate bodies. Komodo completed the ritual, despite his friends warning him that Toxin may not be trustworthy, and Toxin thanked Komodo, and told him that he would join them. Toxin went to the wastes of the Tartoros Dark Guild. They originally didn't believe him powerful enough to be considered as strong as E.N.D, but he proved them wrong by defeating the nine demon gates in seconds. He was deemed the leader of the Tartoros Guild, and was once again widely believed to be E.N.D.'s equal. Before the Dragon slayers met to defeat Acnologia, while Serpents Klaw had just been made, Komodo convinced the Magic Council to remove the title of dark guild from Tartoros, as a thank you to Toxin for all his help in the Alvarez/Ishgar war. The Magic Council did not however make them a legal guild, just an independent guild. After Acnologia was killed and the other dragon slayers went missing, Toxin and Dizkin were named the Twin Dragon Kings, ''due to them having the most magic power, by far. Toxin was named the "Dragon King of Demons". Appearance and Personality In his original form, Aether was a formless white blob. This form allowed him to enter his host easily. Despite being a demon, Toxin is surprisingly respectful to a large number of people he considers friends. He respects Komodo more than anyone else, as sharing a body and part of a mind with him melded his personality. Due to the nature of Toxins creation, his personality would have been very much melded by whoever he entered. Toxin has repeatedly been extremely respectful to Natsu, Lisanna, Gajeel, Laxus, and many more of Komodo's guild mates. Even while in combat against immense threats such as the Spriggan 12, he is highly respectful, and complimentary to his opponents. He is not however completely friendly, as when the fight gets serious, he will become extremely cocky. He will also enter a phase of blood-lust, in which he craves the blood of his enemy. When he became the leader of Tartoros, he moved the guild in a different direction. He wanted to keep the guilds ''independent ''status, so he was not able continue to murder innocent civilians. He did however get past this, by finding people who would give him other civilians in order to keep his guild members happy and obedient. His appearance in his human form is nearly 100% accurate to how Komodo looks, as his form was melded by him. The biggest difference between Komodo and Toxin is that Toxin has several demonic markings all over his body. His human form is of average height and is quite built. In his Etherious form, he is much, much larger than his human form. He has demonic chains all around him and a red aura surrounding him. He also grows wings that allow him to fly, and he has shown that he could fly for minutes without needing to land. His shoulders also have some sort of armor on him, and he has torso armor as well. Personal Statistics Alignment: '''Chaotic Neutral' Name: Toxin, originally known as Aether Origin: Serpents Klaw Gender: Genderless as Aether, but gained Komodo's gender when morphed Age: 200+ Classification: Demon, Mage, Dragon Slayer Affiliation: Fairy Tail (Formerly), Tartoros (Currently) Power and Abilities Tier: 6-C | At least Low 6-B, possibly High 6-B '| ' '''At least '''Low 6-B, possibly High 6-B Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Flight, Fire Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Transformation (He can become a large, venom, acid, and poison spewing Dragon), Resistance to Poison, Resistance to Fire, Telepathy (Communicated with Komodo even after their bodies separated), Hellfire Manipulation, Breath Attack, Large Size (As a Dragon), Longevity, Life Manipulation (He can take the life of weaker mortals to extend his own, though this will have no effect on stronger mortals), Flight (As a Dragon), Soul Absorption (Absorbed several Dragon souls), Limited Durability Negation against Dragons (Can bypass the durability of dragons, and those with dragon like properties), Magic Resistance Negation. [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency']]: Island Level '''(Some of his strongest attacks were able to severerly harm Larcade Dragneel) | At least '''Small Country Level, possibly Large Country Level (Is generally considered an equal to Dizkin, their fights never have clear winners) | At least Small Country Level, possibly Large Country Level '(As a Dragon of comparable power to Dizkin, he should be this tier at least) 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic | Massively Hypersonic '| M'assively Hypersonic ' 'Lifting Strength: Class 100 | Likely Class K '| At least '''Class M '(Matched Dizkin is physical combat) '''Striking Strength: Island Class (Broke bones of Larcade Dragneel with punches) | At least Small Country Class, possibly Large Country Class (Punched Dizkin several meters, causing scrapes) | At least Small Country Class, possibly Large Country Class '(Was able to severally harm Tar) 'Durability: Island Level '''(Took a sword stabbed directly into the chest from Irene Belserion) | At least '''Small Country Level, possibly Large Country Level '''| At least '''Small Country Level, possibly Large Country Level Range: '''Extended Melee range, Hundreds of meters with ranged attacks. | Extended Melee Range, Several Kilometers with ranged attacks '''Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: '''Has years of Battle Experience. He is able to quickly assess both weaknesses in his opponents fighting style, and ways to adapt his own in the situation. Is also cunning enough to run questionable activities without being noticed by the Magic Council. '''Weaknesses: As a Dragon Slayer, Toxin gets motion sickness. As a demon, demon/devil slayer magic is extremely effective against him. He cannot ingest his own Toxins to regain health or stamina. Key: Pre-Ishgar/Alvarez Peace '''| '''Post-Ishgar/Alvarez Peace | Dragon Form Notable Attacks and Techniques Toxic Dragon Slayer Magic Toxic Dragon Slayer magic is a caster magic, lost magic, and dragon slayer magic that utilizes all forms of toxins, including poison, venom, acid, & demon enhanced venom. Toxin Dragon Slayer Magic is a type of Magic which allows the user to incorporate the element of toxins into their body, granting them exclusive traits possessed by a Toxic Dragon. The user is capable of freely producing and manipulating Toxins, manifested in the form of a toxic gas, liquid, or physical form. The poison produced by Toxic Dragon Slayer Magic starts off by slowly stealing the movement from the victims' body away, before subsequently killing them. Toxic Dragon Slayer Magic is the only known dragon slayer magic that wasn't that of a known dragon species, as its base power is Demon Enhanced Venom Dragon Slayer Magic. Being a form of Dragon Slayer Magic, this Magic allows its user to consume external sources of its element, in this case, Toxins, to restore their body's health and regain strength. * Toxic Dragons Roar - Toxin inhales, gathering as much oxygen as he can, and releases a breath full of toxins. This attack will poison his enemy and slowly start to slow them down and harm them throughout the battle. * Toxic Dragons Scales '''- Toxin slashes his hands, sending off hundreds of small "Scales" of either Venom, Poison, or acid forwards his enemies. This attack will poison his enemy if it is using the element of poison or venom, but if it is acid it will just tear through armor, scales, or even skin. * '''Toxic Dragons Acid Oblivion - '''Toxin creates a large sphere of Acid, which serves as a shield while he is charging the move, and once he releases the move, shoots Acid everywhere in a large radius. This Acid will tear through Armor, Scales, or even Skin. '''Etherious Form As an etherious created by Zeref, he is able to enter his etherious form, like most of the rest of hi species. However, unlike the rest of his species, he is much more powerful than the rest of his race, asides from E.N.D. This form gives him much more physical strength, huge chains to attack opponents with, and a much thicker hide/armor. Fire Magic Toxin is able to manipulate & create Hellfire, a stronger form of flames than regular. The flames are believed to be just below the level of Fire Dragons Flames. He is unable to regain stamina with flames however. Life Shortening Curse As a etherious, Toxin was created with an inborn curse that even he did not know about until he separated from Komodo. This curse allows him to steal the amount of years that a mortal has lived and add that many to his own. There are weaknesses however, such as the curses limitations. Only weak and fragile mortals are affected by it, and any mortal with even the faintest of magic abilities is resistant to it. The victim can also not be a willing victim, so he cannot jut find willing cultists, he must find actual innocent victims. If her were to be killed in combat, then the years would no longer matter. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: ''Inconclusive Matches:'' Note I do not own this image, it belongs to its rightful owner/sCategory:Fairy Tail Characters Category:Demons Category:Demon Hybrids Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Poison Users Category:Acid Users Category:Life Users Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Serpents Klaw Characters